Shoki
; : General in the Imperial Capital's army who served the Heavenly Empress Lui along with Falco. : Years before becoming a general, Shōki was also the guardian of his own home village. After the fall of Raoh, Kenshiro embarked on a journey with Yuria where he stumbled upon Shōki's village being attacked by bandits. After Kenshiro had thwarted the bandits, Shōki returned to the village. When he learned of Kenshiro's deed, he decided to reward Kenshiro and Yuria by providing them shelter and allowing them to stay in his hideaway home, where Yuria spent the last years of her life together with Ken. : When Jakoh took over the Imperial Capital by holding Lui captive, Shōki rebelled and attempted to take Jakoh's life. However, his attempt was thwarted by Falco and Shōki was placed in a false state of death. Falco placed Shōki inside a body bag and left him at the capital's canal of corpses in the hopes that Shōki would escape the capital unnoticed. However, Jakoh's younger son Sheeno saw through the ruse and impaled Shōki with his own spear, mortally wounding him. : The wounded Shōki was discovered by the Hokuto Army after floating to the other side of the canal. Before dying, Shōki got to find out that Jakoh's dreaded enemy, the Hokuto Shinken successor, was none other than his old friend Kenshiro. In other media * In the anime TV series, Shōki is portrayed as a Gento Kō Ken practitioner (in the manga, he was never shown nor established to be one). He faces Kenshiro as the General of Red Light, with his true identity initially concealed by a helmet. Kenshiro senses no murderous intent from his opponent and smashes the helmet to find out his assailant's identity, where he's reacquainted with Shōki. Shōki allows Kenshiro to pass and orders his subordinates to do the same, knowing that it would incur Jakoh's wrath. Shōki's killer was changed from Sheeno to fellow Gento fighter, Boltz. When he meets Kenshiro again before dying, Shōki begs him to defeat the true mastermind behind the Imperial Army, Jakoh. * In the Famicom game Hokuto no Ken 2, which was developed when the anime was still in early production, Shōki's role as the Gento General of Red Light is assumed by a different character named Bronza. However, Shōki's death at the hands of Sheeno is alluded in the game's official strategy guide. *In the Famicom RPG Hokuto no Ken 4, Shōki's hometown appears as an in-game location named . His status as a Gento Kō Ken practitioner is acknowledged by an NPC in the village. Trivia * Shōki's name appears to be derived from the Chinese mythological character of Zhong Kui. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: B * Power: 4 * Speed: 3 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 3 * Charisma: 3 Gallery Image:Shoki.jpg File:Shōki_leader.jpg|Shōki, back when he was the village leader File:Shōki_general.jpg|Shōki, as a Gento general File:Shōki_helm.jpg File:KenvsShōki.jpg|Shōki fighting with Kenshiro File:Shōki_unmasked.jpg|Shoki's reunion with Ken. File:Shōki_dead.jpg|Shōki dies Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Gento Kō Ken practitioners Category:Male Characters